Viewtiful Joe 3: the Malevolent Dr Psycho!
by mr. 96
Summary: Joe and Junior go to a movie together, but things start to get weird on them! Can they look througgh Joe's past and solve the mystery of Dr. Psycho?


**Mr. 96: Hi! It's Mr. 96, with a new fanfiction! I've recently gotten into Viewtiful Joe, along with Ultimate Muscle for some reason, so before I write "The Clash of the Fighters'" next chapter, I'd start off a new one! **

**Anyways, the villain in this story, Dr. Psycho, is actually a representation of myself. However, I did not use my actual name in the story as per privacy issues. Fun!**

**Viewtiful Joe Capcom. Even Blue Junior, from the anime we all know and love.**

Joe sat in his apartment, looking through the newspaper. "Let's see….sports, comics, horoscope….oh, here we go!" he said. He had finally found what movies were playing tonight. "Aww!" he said. "There's nothing here I actually like!" Joe was an avid movie fan, and was waiting for the next action movie to come out. But there weren't any action movies out! Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. _"Hey, Joe!" _a voice came from the phone. "Junior!" Joe shouted, "What's up?" _"Sylvia found a new movie, and she said you and I should go to it!" _"Okay, what's the movie?" Joe asked, "I mean, is it an action movie or what?" _"Sci-fi." _Junior replied. _"It's at the same theater that you went to when you first came to Movie Land." _Joe sighed. He'd rather not have gone to that particular theater, even though he loved his adventures in Movie Land. "Okay, what's the time?" he asked. _"Right after 3:50."_ "Okay, I'll be there!" Joe smiled. Blue Junior had been Captain Blue's sidekick in all of the Captain Blue movies, and when Joe went to Movie Land and became Viewtiful Joe, Junior decided to stick around and accept the fact that the V-Watch had been passed down to Joe instead of him. Now Junior could visit the real world anytime he wanted to, thanks to Captain Blue. Joe started heading on to the same movie theater he went to on the day that his life changed forever. He eventually came to it, and Junior was waiting. "Come on!" he said, "Let's get there before all the seats are taken!" Joe bought the tickets, and stopped at the entrance. "Theater 4," the old man said. After they bought popcorn, Joe and Junior entered the theater. "Hey," Joe said, looking around, "There's no one here! I though you said this movie was a big deal!" Junior shrugged. "That is weird," he said, "But maybe nobody's come here yet. This theater's not exactly well-known, you know." Joe nodded. These were the exact same circumstances that got him into Movie Land in the first place. He decided to shrug it off and enjoy the movie. It was pretty recent, and it looked like a remake of an old movie. The title was displayed in bold white letters: _The Malevolent Dr. Psycho. _Joe shuddered. He liked movies, but horror wasn't exactly his idiom. Then, breaking his thought, another title appeared: _Written by Samuel Mason._ Joe's eyes widened. "Whoa, Sam Mason?" he said, loud enough for Junior to hear. "What's up, Joe?" he asked, "You heard that name before?" "More than that, man," Joe said, "I _knew _that guy! He was, like, my best friend when I was seven!" "Really?" Junior asked. "Yeah," Joe said, "I remember what it was like growing up with him…"

_A younger Joe and a taller kid ran together through a meadow. The taller kid had dark, curly hair and brown eyes. "I call Captain Blue!" Joe shouted. "Okay then," the taller kid said, "then I'm the villain! You cannot stop me! I shall take over the world! Mwaha! Mwahahahahaha!" "Man, for an evil genius you sure are dumb!" Joe said, "It's the good guys that always win, because everyone's counting on the heroes to save them!" _

"_Wow! Man, you make a great villain!" Joe said. "Yeah, you're not too bad of a hero yourself!" Sam remarked. "But y'know, what I really want to be is a writer?" "A…writer?" Joe asked. "Yeah! That way I can __create __stories, make the plots for movies! I could make up a whole new world!" "Y'know, if a script you wrote became a movie, I would _totally _go to see it!" _

"And now I'm living out that promise…even if it isn't what I'd hoped it'd be," Joe said. "Wow," Junior said, "So what happened after that?" "He happened." He smiled. "But if he's writing the script for this movie, I _know _it's gotta be good! _And _it proves he's alive and well!"

The movie then started. _"Those fools rejected me because my ideas clashed with their misguided morals!" _a tall man in a lab coat said. He had glasses, dark hair that had so many curls in it that it made him look like Rocky Balboa, and a black long-sleeve shirt under his jacket. _"But I'll have m_y _revenge on them if it's the last thing I do! Mwaha! Mwahahahaha!" _"Whoah," Junior said, "That guy's gotta be the craziest villain I've ever seen. And Charles the Third slept in a coffin." "That…that's Sam!" Joe said. "I'd recognize him anywhere! Well, except for the glasses, but…."

Later on in the movie, a man in a decorated military trenchcoat and a pilot burst into Dr. Psycho's lab. _"Freeze!" _the man in the trenchcoat said. _"We have this building surrounded!" _Suddenly, the room went dark, and only the two men could be seen. Dr. Psycho stepped out of the blackness and smirked. _"Oh, really," _the mad scientist said, _"Do you think you can stop me? My plans have only begun! And you've fallen into my trap! It's regrettable, but I'll have to destroy my lab! For you see, this is a hologram, and I'm going to feed you to my experiments! If the explosion doesn't get you, they will!" _Suddenly, the entire screen went dark. "Hey, what's going on?" Joe said, whirling around. Dr. Psycho's laughter echoed around the building. "I don't know," Junior said, "But I want some answers!" "Right!" Joe said, "It's about time we went to Movie Land! I wanna find out what's going on with Sam!"


End file.
